


JJ's Styles

by Daniellecluck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fashion Designer AU, JJ Style™, M/M, This is just crack, i mean it's happy at least I guess, im sorry, pls i was drunk when i started this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniellecluck/pseuds/Daniellecluck
Summary: JJ has always had a keen sense of fashion and now he's gonna show the world just how amazing JJ Style™ is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao Im so sorry to anyone that expected me to write another real story. Someday. But not today.

JJ Style™ isn’t just a way of life, it’s a way of living™  
-JJ 2k17

* * *

Red. That was the only good color. Green was good too though. And purple. Black was good if it were with red. Okay, all colors were good if they were part of JJ Style™ but Red was the best. It stood out. It was loud. It was so very JJ.

Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada™ was going to be King. He was already King before, but after his newest line of men’s track suits were released he was going to be a real King. A fashion King. This was gonna be his major debut in the fashion world. People had ridiculed him and told him his dreams were dumb and told him _it’s just a plain red track suit there’s literally nothing special about this._ But no! They were wrong. It wasn’t just a suit, this was JJ Style™. And soon the whole world would know.

“Wow, JJ. It’s amazing!” His fiance Isabella called out and wrapped her arms around him.

“Thanks babe. I totally know.” JJ adjusted the sunglasses on his head but decided it wasn’t good enough and pulled out another pair to put on over his eyes. They were inside his clothing store and design studio so it made everything really dark and hard to see, but he didn’t need to see to feel the designs. That was just how JJ Style™ worked.

JJ finished putting the final touches on the suit. Which was a red maple leaf on the front. It clashed with the rest of the suit and was barely visible to anyone more than arms length away, but that didn’t matter. It was part of his vision, so it didn’t matter if others didn’t get fashion. It also didn’t matter that he hot glued it on. It didn’t need to be sewed, that was most definitely _not_ JJ style™ and not just because he didn’t know how to sew either. Nope, It was because glue was all the rage now. Or it would be after everyone witnessed how amazing this design was.

“Hey, what if you added a tire logo to the side?” His fiance asked moving to cling onto his arm. JJ looked at her questionably. If a tire logo was on the side, it would deter from his vision, and that was not a style he liked. “It would be mostly red, of course.” She added. He immediately relaxed.

“Wow. You’re so smart babe.” He pulled out a piece of notebook paper from his pocket and drew a tire on it. He didn’t have scissors so he just ripped it out. Then he hot glued the tire logo onto the arm. “Perfect.”

They stared at it longingly. They knew this amazing track suit would be making its way to their bedroom as soon as it was dry and ready, but not yet. Soon, but not yet. They stared until the bell ringed to signal a customer had walked in. They both made their way out to the front.

Except JJ froze. _It can’t be. I changed my address and everything!_ It was his dad!  
“How’d you find my new store!?” JJ started to panic. This was impossible!

His dad crossed his arms. “You’re so famous and so cool, son. I heard about your sweet new designs from all my fishing buddies. Also your store is called “Jean-Jacques Leroy aka JJ’s Styles™,” and there’s a huge sign out front. 

His dad always had been so observant. He should have known it would only be a matter of time.

“Babe, be strong!” Isabella cheered him on encouragingly. She was so good at that.

“JJ, you need to give up this silly fashion design store thing and ice skate again.” His dad uncrossed his arms then crossed them again to make sure everyone knew how stern and serious he was. “You were so great at skating! Nikiforov’s gonna win this season since you’re giving up your dream!”

A single tear fell down JJ’s face and he wiped it away like a manly man. “No dad.” He looked off into the distance. “I’m giving up your dream.”

Everyone gasped in shock, including JJ. His dad simply nodded and turned to walk out. _Be strong, JJ. Be strong._

* * *

JJ finished gluing the final piece onto the white wedding tux he was designing. White wasn’t his personal favorite, but it was okay. It’d been a personal commission from the new Kings of skating the Katsuki-Nikiforovs. JJ felt something stir in him. That wasn’t his title anymore, but it didn’t matter. He was a new King, a better King.

As soon as it was dry, he brung out the tuxes for the couple to try on.

“Wow! Amazing!” Nikiforov shouted. His fiance nodded in agreement.

Just then he heard someone slowly clapping in the corner. It started out slow, but it picked up and real tears™ could be seen. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, but his dad was here, and clapping for him.

“That’s the most beautiful tux I’ve ever seen son. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Then his dad made two J’s with his hand. In that moment, JJ knew his dad really was proud. He felt a single manly man tear begin to form in the corner of his eye.

 

Within a year, JJ went on to become the most successful fashion designer in the world. He was a King once more. And that was most definitely JJ’s Style™.


End file.
